1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shower head, particularly to one convenient in use and operation and having excellent sealing effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional spray heads can be optionally controlled to send out water through the center or plural holes in the periphery as disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,713. The shower head in this US patent includes a main body having its underside provided with a disc bored with a central water outlet and a plurality of peripheral water outlets. The main body is formed with a water passageway in the interior and a transverse chamber opposite to the water passageway. The transverse chamber has its interior horizontally provided with a rod with a sealing member, and a compression spring for actuating the rod to recover its original position. The rod is transversely inserted out of the main body and connected with a actuation lever for controlling the rod to let the sealing member seal up the sealing surface inside the transverse chamber so as to control water to flow out through the central water outlet or through the peripheral water outlets.
However, although the conventional shower head can be optionally controlled to send out water through the center or the periphery, yet the rod and the compression spring are horizontally installed in the interior of the transverse chamber. Therefore, the direction of gravitational force imposed upon the rod, the sealing member and the compression spring is not the in line with their working and shifting direction. As a result, the rod, the sealing member and the compression spring are likely to produce bias displacement; especially, the sealing member of the rod is liable to fall downward, unable to be evenly sealed on the sealing surface of the transverse chamber, not only worsening sealing but also damaging and shortening the service life of the sealing member as well.